Missed you
by vanessamatos
Summary: A vida de Olívia nunca mais seria a mesma. A saudade que sentia da Alex estava dilacerando seu coração.


Título: Missed you

Autor: Nessa_Matos

Categoria: AU, 5ª temporada

Classificação: PG

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: A vida de Olívia nunca mais seria a mesma. A saudade que sentia da Alex estava dilacerando seu coração.

**Missed you**

Diariamente carregava uma cruz nas costas. Seu trabalho não era só desagradável, mas lhe desgastava mentalmente. Vê tantas jovens abusadas sexualmente, onde muitas vezes seus agressores saírem livres deixando-as marcadas eternamente é cruel demais. Já era para está acostumada. Todos sempre lhe dizem que trabalhar na Unidade de Vítimas Especiais não é trabalho para uma mulher. Mas, necessitava desde trabalho da mesma forma que do ar para respirar. Ser filha de um estuprador sempre lhe atormentará. Em cada vitima que encontrar verá os olhos indefesos da sua mãe. É um karma que carregará consigo eternamente. Já era para está acostumada com tudo isso, mas tudo mudou da noite para o dia.

Eram tão diferentes, mas ao mesmo tempo tão parecidas. Não sabe ao certo quando passou a vê-la com outros olhos, contudo quando a viu caída indefesa e quase sem vida sentiu como se a sua própria vida tivesse lhe escapado naquele momento. Ela tinha que ser tão teimosa? Bater de frente com uma organização criminosa era cometer suicídio. E devido a isso foi obrigada a fingir sua morte. Por isso teve que levar rosas vermelhas naquela manhã onde todos seus amigos velavam um caixão sem corpo. As lágrimas escorreram em sua face tão facilmente. Era doloroso não saber se um dia poderia vê-la novamente para poder finalmente revelar seu maior segredo.

Para piorar seu sofrimento teve a falsa suspeita em ser HIV positiva o que lhe fez tomar um novo rumo em sua vida. Percebeu finalmente o quanto um único momento pode ser valioso. Nem foi preciso justificar ao seu chefe a semana de folga que solicitou. Todos sabiam a enorme pressão que carregava consigo. Sendo assim, arrumou uma pequena mala, comprou um mapa, algumas guloseimas, encheu o taque do carro, e saiu em busca da sua salvação.

Era uma misera pista. E nela depositava toda sua esperança. Horas na estrada sentindo o vento contra seu rosto lhe remetia a infância. A saudade de sua mãe era enorme. A solidão lhe consumia a cada dia. Não tinha uma família para quem voltar à noite. Era tão triste chegar em casa depois de um dia estressante e não ter com quem conversar. Seu apartamento nunca pareceu tão enorme e frio quanto nos últimos dias.

Finalmente avistou a placa indicando que a pequena cidade estava próxima. Ultrapassou a fronteira do Canadá há horas, carregando consigo a esperança de conseguir realizar seu maior devaneio. Era uma cidade com poucos habitantes e após fazer amizade com a garçonete da cafeteira local havia conseguido uma pista concreta que lhe fez pegar o carro e correr em direção a ela.

As ondas quebravam na praia e a maré estava cheia. A água cristalina chegava bem próxima à bela cabana. O sol estava quase se aproximando do horizonte indicando a proximidade do anoitecer. Suas mãos gelaram presas ao volante, enquanto seus olhos ansiosos estavam fixos. O medo lhe consumia. Era uma loucura. Havia ultrapassando o limite ao usufruir dos seus privilégios para subornar algumas pessoas até conseguir obter uma misera pista. Podia sair daquele carro, correr, bater na enorme porta de madeira, e finalmente acalmar a dor em seu peito. Mas, era covarde demais para se arriscar.

Os últimos raios de sol começavam a se despedir quando seus olhos acompanharam atentamente a enorme porta ser aberta. Engoliu em seco quando a pequena figura desceu os degraus e caminhou em direção a praia. Aquele corpo. Os longos fios loiros. A forma como caminhava elegantemente fazendo todo seu belo corpo suavemente dançar lhe provocando os mais pecaminosos pensamentos não lhe deixava mais dúvidas. Era ela. Sua Alexandra Cabot. Seus olhos enchem de lágrimas instintivamente enquanto seus lábios esboçam um tímido sorriso.

Alex caminhava docemente enquanto tirava fotos aleatórias da bela paisagem. Olívia não podia acreditar que estava a poucos metros da mulher que aprendeu a amar em segredo. Seria tão fácil descer daquele carro e correr para seus braços. Abrir seu coração e lhe revelar seu maior segredo. A paixão que lhe consumia diariamente. O quanto era penoso viver em um mundo onde ela não existia.

Mas, seria tão mesquinho da sua parte se revelar dessa maneira. Alex era uma vitima da cruel sociedade. Sendo obrigada a viver em segredo, ocultando de todos quem realmente era. Abrindo mão do seu país, dos seus amigos, da sua família e, sobretudo da sua profissão. Doía vê o amor da sua vida sendo privado das coisas que mais amava.

Enxuga as lágrimas com a palma das mãos. E fica em silêncio e totalmente escondida admirando de longe aquela que havia em pouco tempo conquistando seu coração. Quando Alex finalmente ia retornando para o chalé, havia chegado à hora do adeus. Olívia com os olhos marejados acompanha cada passo sentindo todo seu corpo arder. E antes que a enorme porta de madeira se fechasse, sussurra com a voz inebriada de tristeza.

_Sinto sua falta._

Liga o carro enquanto as lágrimas já escorriam sem controle. A volta para casa seria longa e penosa. Agora que havia finalmente encontrado-a foi obrigada a deixá-la mais uma vez, contudo, seu coração apaixonado sabia que o grande reencontro não tardava a acontecer. Nem que fosse necessário viver mil anos, a veria novamente, para então poder abrir seu coração e revelar seus sentimentos.

**FIM**


End file.
